Blazblue: Remix Start
by Andivia
Summary: Sometimes fate doesn't exactly work out the way you expect. When you're bound to the wheel of fate, something unexpected is bound to occur. Join our three displaced heroes as they try to navigate the dangers of the NOL Academy. OCs from Outcast clan and A Flash of Hope. Following BlazBlue Remix Heart Manga.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this is my first BlazBlue story. It'll be using characters from my fic Outcast Clan from Naruto, a fic which is at this moment being rewritten, so don't bother reading it since at the moment it's terrible, and RealmOfEmptiness' character from his fic a flash of hope which is a Naruto/RWBY crossover which you really should read because it's great.

I've been working closely with RealmOfEmptiness to write this, to the point where I'm tempted to call him a co-author as opposed to a beta so thanks to Realm for his help.

As always, read, enjoy and review.

* * *

Prologue Start

NOL Academy Main Hall - Third Person Point of View

* * *

The place where this story starts is a hall, one that could only be called massive, easily able to hold all the students of the Academy City within its four stone walls. With an imposing architecture reminiscent of a cathedral with its arched windows and doors, it's certainly a grand place to begin and a great contrast to the wooden architecture of Konoha that lacks such extravagant workmanship. Being more practical than fancy, it immediately shows the differences between the world of the Shinobi and the world of the NOL.

The current reason for the gathering of students is the Ars Magus' aptitude test, that has to be performed before the Academy officially begins. And, as with all important ceremonies, it begins with a speech, the woman giving it standing on a raised section behind the Grimoire necessary for the examination.

You would be familiar with most faces in the crowd. Most of them are present in other possibilities on the Wheel Of Fate. However, for now we'll be focusing on three apparent newcomers.

These three people are actually less concerned with the Ars Magus test and more with how they ended up there. Well... Two people are more concerned with how they ended up there, the remaining one is probably just laughing at their misfortune in his head. You can never tell with that guy.

The first person in question is Katsuro Tsurugi: a five foot ten tall black haired guy with obsidian eyes, a not so subtle scar covering his right suggesting an injury which should have left him a cyclops, wearing the standard NOL uniform with a pair of not so standard katana tied to his waist. The swords are plain katana with black and white braided hilts, bronze oval guards and black lacquered wood sheathes with metal ornaments at the bottom in the shape of thunder clouds. They're attached to his waist by yellow cords ties coiled around the sheathes under the guard.

The second person is Jin Araya: a five foot six tall guy with black hair that are dyed blonde at the front blonde and with an ahoge whose behaviour, curiously, reflects his emotions. Like Katsuo he's wearing the standard NOL uniform minus the swords, though he doubtlessly has a small armory stashed somewhere within his uniform. It's a well known fact back in Konoha that he has a habit of not going anywhere without enough explosives to level a castle and enough kunai to deliver them.

The final person is the one who's probably mentally laughing at his friends and teammates: Hideaki Hyuuga. He is a five foot seven tall guy with the white eyes of the Byakugan and a fairly androgynous face. His hair is less than ordinary though, being shoulder length and white as snow. As required of a student he's also wearing the NOL uniform and like Jin he has no visible weapons. Although this is a Hyuuga we are talking about: their specialty has always been delivering pain with their bare hands. Not to mention his own personal spin on the traditional Jyuuken, the effects of which are quite terrifying.

Halfway through the opening speech Jin couldn't control his annoyance any longer and started complaining in a quite tone. His expression clearly showing that he has no wish to be a student of the NOL Academy. An expression shared by his teammate Katsuro, even as Hideaki's smile remains ever the same.

"Why did we end up here again? I really don't want to go through school a second time."

Katsuro shook his head lightly, undoubtedly sharing those thoughts as he spoke.

"I have no idea, I never would have imagined to go through a military school in two separate worlds."

Hideaki, with his ever present smile, chose that moment to speak. Verbally confirming the fact that he was in fact enjoying the suffering of his friends with his light tone.

"Oh? You don't recall? Well it started a few weeks ago like this..."

* * *

A few weeks ago - Somewhere in the Land of Wind - Katsuro Point of View

* * *

"Alright, I'll bite. What are we doing out here Jin?"

Here being the middle of absolutely nowhere. Seriously. It's a goddamned dessert. We're supposed to be heading home after a job well done instead of being here.

"Well I think it's about time I tried out my new transportation seal. It should get us all back home as soon as we use it."

Alright, I'm worried. Whenever Jin says he's going to try a NEW seal, things go very badly. For me.

"This isn't going to be anything like that time you had me trying your new explosive tags right?"

Jin scoffed as he unrolled a scroll that I had thought was a storage scroll. As it turned out the seal was totally different, so it was probably this 'new transportation seal' of his.

"No, you'll come out the other end with both your eyebrows intact. I guarantee it."

"Can you guarantee I'll have everything else in the right place?"

Jin paused for a moment... Before ignoring me. That was not a good sign. Unfortunately most things in this team come down to a vote. As I looked towards Hideaki he shattered my dreams of getting home without using the possibly dangerous experimental technique.

"Well, what could possibly go wrong?"

I swear his smile was bigger than usual when he said that. Doesn't he realise he'll be using this thing as well?

"Alright, ready. Katsu, Hide. Put your hands on the seal and then we can get going. It's simple enough really: upon activation this seal and everything attached to it will be dragged through space to the target, another seal I wrote and left back on Konoha before leaving. The latter will be acting as a beacon, so even if someone else finds this smaller seal they won't be able to use the technique without the other."

Alright, there's no way I'm getting out of it at this point. Unless I want to walk all the way back home through the dessert... Yeah, with my sense of direction I'll die out here.

"Please, at the very least tell me that you've tested it."

Jin gave me a look that seem to ask 'are you stupid, or just insane?'

"Of course I've tested it. I never use seals on myself until I know exactly what they do."

I sighed before realising that the last part means he hasn't tested it on himself yet.

"Then who the hell did you test it on?"

"...Monkeys."

Monkeys. Really? Well I guess it's better than nothing.

"There aren't monkeys around Konoha."

Hideaki points out. Wait, he's right.

"I asked Asuma-sempai for help. Did you know the Monkey Summons have a lot of lore about Space-Time Techniques? Their advice was very useful."

So we're going to try something made by monkeys. Great. Giving one last sigh of the damned I did as I was told and prayed to the gods, even if they had never even attempted to save me in the past. The whole lot of them are asses in my opinion.

Before Jin did whatever he does that makes these things work I had time to ask one last question.

"Why the hell are you using this and not the Hiraishin?"

Yes, Jin could use the infamous technique of the Fourth Hokage. He doesn't look the part but when it comes to Sealing Techniques he is a genius

He just gave me another look as though I was completely insane before answering my question.

"Because, since it seems you have forgotten, using the Hiraishin always triggers my motion sickness. This new seal, which I should really name soon, will hopefully resolve the problem."

Oh great. I'm going to die because Jin wanted to avoid his motion sickness... Fantastic. As the intricate seal on the paper glowed I had one last moment to curse my misfortune before everything went white.

* * *

Point of View Shift - Kagura Mutsuki - 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido

* * *

Why am I here again? These NOL bases are just so dull, once you've seen one you've seen them all. I'd rather be doing something more interesting. Not that there's really all that much to do in Ibukido these days. The place is still a wreck after whatever happened that pretty much destroyed it. It took months to get the research facility back online.

Which is actually where I'm currently stuck. The scientists in the lab are working on a teleportation experiment and they're worried that they might drag something unwelcome inside the facility along with the volunteer troops carrying the beacon positioned in another location. According to the egg-heads the computers will automatically lock onto the designated beacon, since there's only one at the moment they'll just lock onto the first they find. The rest of it was outside of my area of expertise but it sounds like the people with the beacon will get dragged into the facility somehow. Kind of like fishing I guess.

Anyway I really can't see the reason why I need to oversee something like this. There's a half-dozen NOL troops carrying the beacon so it's not like a few mutant creatures are going to be a problem. No point complaining though. At the very least some of the female researchers are easy on the eyes.

"We'll be beginning in a moment General Mutsuki. Just waiting for the beacon to come online."

"Yeah, yeah. I don't have all day. Let's get this over with."

Though I'll admit, I can see how this kind of thing could be useful. The beacon being carried by the troops is about the size of a rucksack, while the machine on our end is basically a car sized circular gate made of metal with crystal segments: it wouldn't be too difficult to set these things up at important locations and make troops' movements easier. Of course in the field it wouldn't be surrounded by wires and computers taking different readings, but that's a given. They're also supposed to be more reliable than sector seven's version. If it works it may be beneficial to assume control of its use.

"We've locked onto the beacon, the signal is weak but present. Activating teleportation Ars."

The egg-heads finally begin the experiment. On the other end of the circular gate a large green Ars Magus seal burst into existence taking the shape of a gate. Then it started flickering, kind of like a failing light bulb.

"Looks like we misjudged the seithr requirement. Increasing concentration now."

The gate started sparking in a dangerous manner soon after the scientist said that. I'm really no expert but that's normally a bad sign. It's also why I started backing off away from the gate. If the egg-heads want to blow up their toy I don't want to be part of it.

The Ars Magus seal briefly lit up a brilliant white before three people were launched out of it into the far wall. Taking a few egg-heads and their computers with them... I'm really glad I moved.

I was more than a little surprised when two of them landed on their feet and stayed standing... on the wall. The other was staggering around like a drunkard, until he collapsed and threw up for no apparent reason. The guy on the floor and one of those on the wall were wearing some old flak armour, while the last appears to be wearing a Yukata. Odd clothing, though I'm more concerned with the fact that two of them are armed. And I know better than to dismiss someone because it appears as though he doesn't have weapons on him.

The sound of a blade leaving its sheath was enough to get me moving, calling my Zweihander out of a storage Ars and planting it behind me, hand on the hilt. However I didn't move immediately: I couldn't really go charging in with the egg-heads in the line of fire now, can I? Let's wait and see what happen.

* * *

Point of View Shift - Katsuro Tsurugi

* * *

God damn it. Where the hell have we ended up?

I twisted in mind air and stuck to the wall on reflex, but that doesn't really help the fact that I have no idea where we are. It looked like an underground lab of some sort, with large stone walls and plenty of space. That suggests it may have something to do with Orochimaru. Oh how I would love to get even with that snake. I owe him for losing an eye and I might actually be able to fight him on even terms now... Assuming that he hasn't stolen Sasuke's body. Which I'm really hoping he hasn't.

On the other hand that large circular thing was too mechanical to be something Rochi-pedo (my nickname for him) came up with. He's into biology and stuff, not engineering. At least that's what I gathered from that pervy sage and the official reports on him.

Alright, analyse the situation. Hideaki was fine next to me, Jin was dying from his motion sickness... Isn't the whole reason we used the thing that got us here so he could avoid that? In front of me there were a few dozen civilian researchers, or what appear to be civilian researchers at any rate and a guy with black hair in a fancy uniform, probably a high ranking official of some kind. All in all, not a likely ambush scenario.

Nevertheless I dropped down to the floor and drew one of my two swords, pointing my blade towards the officer. That more or less declared to Hideaki, who dropped next to me, that I would take care of the official while he keeps everyone else busy.

Of course I was assuming that the official would at least know how to defend himself, an assumption that was proven to be an underestimation when he created a glowing symbol in the air and pulled out a sword that could be a rival in size to one of the swords used by the Seven Swordsman of the Mist before planting in the ground behind him and leaning on it. Not a stance I recognize, but I don't doubt it's effective: one doesn't use such an unwieldy sword without knowing how to use it.

This was all very confusing. This couldn't be a Konoha facility since I don't recognise any of the uniforms. It's not one of Rochi-pedo's since he doesn't have civilian researchers. And despite the guy's sword this can't be Kirigakure since I spent nearly three years fighting alongside Kiri rebels to end the civil war so I would have noticed a guy like him long before now. So where the hell were we?

I was debating the merits of just using brute force to make a path to get me and my team out of this situation when the black haired guy spoke up, wearing a calm smile on his face that reminded me somewhat of Kakashi or Jiraiya.

"Well this could be a problem. We were expecting some of our guys, care to tell us why you showed up instead?"

I could feel an eyebrow raising and lowered my sword so it pointed at his feet. Then looked briefly over to Jin, the only guy that could possibly explain our side of the story.

And my palm promptly met my face. Jin was probably fine...ish. The reason for the added 'ish' was because Hideaki at some point decided he wasn't needed and went to wake him up. By violently shaking him of course. I could hear vague complaints that indicated that Jin was at least conscious. I'm pretty sure that Hideaki was just working out some hidden frustrations while he has the chance.

"Would you mind waiting a few minutes? My violent partner is helping my 'intelligent' partner get over his motion sickness. He's the one most likely to understand what happened, since this isn't our destination either."

The guy gave a short laugh before lifting the blade onto his shoulder and replying to my statement.

"Introductions then. I'm Kagura Mutsuki, General of the NOL Imperial Palace Guards."

For the sake of politeness I lowered my blade to my side before giving my own name and rank. Despite the fact that I had no idea what or where 'NOL' was, Imperial Palace Guards sounded pretty important though.

"Katsuro Tsurugi, Jounin of Konoha. That's Hideaki Hyuga on top and Jin Araya on the floor, both also Jounin of Konoha."

Kagura hmmed before continuing the conversation.

"Well I have no idea what a Jounin is or where Konoha is. Care to enlighten me?"

I mentally flipped a coin; to be fair the coin was rigged, the only thing I could really do was keep talking. Anything else would involve lots of stabbing and slashing, and to be quite frank I'm not certain whether I could stand up to Kagura in a sword fight. The ease with which he can lift that sword is astounding given its size, he can probably crush through any defence I could make. I could win using speed, but I am not sure enough to risk a confrontation unless I'm out of other options.

"Jounin is pretty much the highest rank under Hokage where I'm from. And if you haven't heard of Konoha there's no point telling you where it is. It's the most well known place in one of the four biggest countries I know. Your turn, what's this 'NOL'?"

I couldn't read Kagura's face, which was quite an achievement on his part given just how sharp my eyes are. The only change on his face was a slightly raised eyebrow while I answered his question.

"The NOL is the Novus Orbis Librarium. Our job is to keep balance in the world by safeguarding and regulating sources of dangerous power. If you haven't heard of us then you've either been living in a tree or you're from father away than I thought."

Guess that means we're somewhere outside the Elemental Nations. Alright, first order of business: find out whose fault it is so I can smack them. Second is to find a way back.

The answer to the first is probably Jin, but for the sake of decency I'll at least wait to hear his explanation before kicking his ass.

* * *

A few Days Later - Kagura Point of View

* * *

It's been a pretty interesting few days. I mean hell, it's not very often you meet some guys from a different world. It's even rarer when they turn out to be decent guys like these three, or at least I'd imagine it is. They've got plenty of good stories to share and two of them have got a pretty good eye for women, the fact that they apparently decided it didn't matter what they told me due to the whole 'different worlds' thing meant that I got to hear all sorts of crazy stories that had to be at least classified. This 'Chakra' thing sounds similar to Seithr, but unlike Seithr it isn't toxic to humans, and the feats they can do even without a Grimoire are just amazing. The only problem is that it leaves a bad taste in my mouth to think that these guys were already soldiers before I was even in the Academy, that just doesn't feel right. But from what I was able to understand their world is in a state of constant war since a long time ago, making training from a very young age necessary. Would my world be like theirs without the NOL? Another reason to change it for the better.

At the moment I was taking a break with the three newcomers, just passing the time talking. The egg-heads had some tests they need to run before they can get back to us with a solution to the whole 'stuck in the wrong world' problem, though to be fair we could probably come up with something more productive if we tried: Jin said the circumstances that led them here aren't reproducible, so another method to 'lock on' to their world and create a passage is needed. I wonder if there is a Grimoire that can do that?

The location we picked for this little bit of procrastination was pretty much the only bar left in Ibukido. Like I said the place was still recovering, getting hit by Take-Mikazuchi pretty much leveled the whole city. It's your typical backwater bar, the kind that you forget the moment you leave but your feet always remember the way back. My only complaint was that there wasn't a single woman in sight.

Still the bar isn't important. This conversation was bound to be much more entertaining.

"So you guys said earlier that you just finished your first mission together in a few years. Any interesting stories behind the break up?"

It only took a moment for Hideaki to speak up.

"Unfortunately it was a relatively quiet break up. No broken plates, noise complaints or the like. We were simply pulled apart by circumstance."

Well that's unexpectedly boring. I was expecting a giant monster or something. Before I could complain about the lack of action Katsuro decided to add his own little bit.

"I don't like the way he worded it, but Hide's not wrong. Jin got an apprenticeship with a top sealing expert, Hideaki got a position in the Guardian Shinobi Twelve and I went away to fight in a civil war... It feels like I got the short end of the stick."

Hmmm? A civil war? And guardian shinobi twelve? That sounds like more than just circumstances. Barely a second passed before Jin sat up straight and half yelled at Katsuro, apparently disagreeing on some point.

"The short end of the stick? I would like to remind you that I was there during the final battle. Me, Naruto and Jiraiya saved your ass from most of the Kiri's army and Yagura. Bloody Yagura: not only a Kage, but also the Jinchuuriki of the Isobu. Do you have any idea how close to killing me the bastard got?"

Jinchurki? Isobu? I didn't get a chance to ask when Katsuro stood up to continue the argument.

"Yeah it was the short end! You showed up at the grand finale, but I spent two years fighting in my least favourite conditions against a superior enemy! And don't get me started on how many times I ran into Yagura and had to run halfway across the country to loose him. That teme was tenacious!"

Before it could escalate Hideaki joined in an effort to put a stop to any argument before it could really get going. Probably.

"Actually, the two of you never did tell me how you won that last battle. From what I've heard you had less than twenty Shinobi against an army, so how did you pull it off?"

Alright I wasn't going to let them get into a long winded story while I'm still stuck on an old point.

"Before you guys get into that, what exactly did you mean by 'Biju' and 'Isobu'?"

The three teammates looked at me as though they'd forgotten I was there before Katsuro volunteered an explanation.

"Well the simplest way of explaining it is that a Biju is a living form of energy shaped like a monster, capable of causing immense levels of destruction. Since they're made of energy they can't be killed, they just regenerate after a while if they are, and so they're sealed inside of containers. Mostly people since the person can then use the power of the Biju. The person the Biju is sealed into is known as a Jinchuriki. There are nine Biju in total and they're named based on the number of tails they have, ranging from the Ichibi with one to the Kyuubi with nine. The Isobu is number three so he should be ranked sixth in terms of raw power, though most Biju have special abilities which make them more dangerous. Nobody knows for sure where they came from, but they're a pain to fight."

I nodded to myself when he was done. That was simple enough to understand, hell they sounded like the Black Beast... I wonder how these Biju would stack up against that beast. If these guys can fight something even remotely close to that level then I've probably underestimated them...

Katsuro only waited a moment before turning to Hideaki.

"...As for our little strategy: we acted as a decoy. Jiraiya and Mei led most of the rebels to take the rest of Kiri while Yagura committed his forces to the rebel stronghold. Since we had Naruto he created a few hundred clones, Jin supplied explosive tags and what followed was some pretty basic guerilla warfare. Jin there used his Hiraishin and sensory seals to keep moving me and the real Naruto around the field to take care of the tough guys. The Kiri rebels we had with us held the line at the stronghold. We were going to conduct a tactical withdrawal when we couldn't hold the line any longer..."

At that point Jin violently interrupted. Clearly showing his disbelief and irritation.

"And then Katsuro goes and charges in when he sees Yagura! It doesn't help that he took off his headband with the seal so I couldn't use the Hiraishin to pull him out. I swear he has a death wish. Who just charges a Kage level opponent with no planning or preparation!? Never mind one who's a Jinchuriki!"

Hideaki just shook his head, as though completely expecting that bit of information while Katsuro scratched his head in what was probably embarrassment before responding.

"Well it's not like I asked you to help. I just saw an opportunity to end the whole war and skip the part where Yagura lays siege to Kiri."

Good strategy, exceptional fighting abilities, great teamwork and experience in an actual war. Now that I think about it these guys could be really helpful. I mean hell, I'm planning a coup of my own and I'll need capable people on my side if it's going to work.

Jin interrupted my thoughts with his rebuke.

"Yes, because I could really leave you to fight a suicidal battle on your own. Idiot. I may be a coward sometimes, but leaving a friend to his death is too low even for me. And let's not talk about Naruto. Also, don't pretend that it was just a practical reason: I know you had a grudge from when he chased you through that swamp with the leeches, the other rebels told me."

"...Maybe."

* * *

The next day - Katsuro Point of View

* * *

Well this has already been a day of bad news. It's not even time to dinner and already I've found out that getting back home requires someone to be on the other end of Jins' seal. And I can't even summon the eagles: though to be fair I should have tried that on the first day.

I was walking through the bland and ultimately forgettable corridors of the research institute when I ran into Kagura, who seemed to be in a good mood. Better than usual, actually. I started getting worried when he put his arm around my shoulder and practically dragged me down a different corridor than the one I was originally walking down.

"Hey there, Katsuro. I heard the bad news, no worries though. I'll keep the egg-heads here working on getting you back home..."

I'm sensing a but, or some other condition, here.

"...Unfortunately I can only provide you guys with accommodations for a little while before people start asking questions..."

Ah, okay. That's understandable. What do you want to bet that he has a solution?

"...So it might be a good idea for you guys to find some work and a place to stay while the egg-heads work."

Okay, this is an obvious set up. But I'll bite.

"Sounds reasonable. Do you have any suggestions?"

As soon as the question left my lips Kagura dragged my head closer to his with the arm around my shoulder, leaning down a bit himself to put us at the same level.

"Well, that all depends. Remember last night when you were talking about some civil war you fought in? Why did you do it? Money? Orders?"

Well damn, there's really no way for me to know why he wants to know that. I mean it's obviously to figure out if I'm suited to whatever job he's offering, but what kind of job is it?

"I volunteered for it, the Kage there was a dictator that needed to be removed. Why?"

Kagura nodded his head next to mine while speaking.

"Then I have an offer for you. The situation within the NOL isn't too different from how your 'Kiri' sounded. The current Imperator, the equivalent to your 'Kage' I think, has turned the NOL into an organisation based on oppression. I intend to overthrow them and place the rightful Imperator atop their throne. Until we find you a way home, can I count on your support?"

I looked him dead in the eyes, looking for any sign of deceit. There wasn't any. His eyes were like stone, more serious than I had seen him in these past few days. Honestly, if he's telling the truth I'd have no problems helping out. There are a few problems though...

"First off Kagura, I can't make a decision like this alone. I'll have to ask Hideaki and Jin, you either get all of us or none of us in something like this. And secondly, I'd need your assurances that you will continue trying to find us a way home and give us regular progress updates. Will that be a problem?"

Kagura clapped me on the shoulder before releasing me.

"Not at all! Take your time answering, just don't spread it around alright?"

I nodded to him before leaving him to whatever it is he does. Actually now that I think about it I haven't actually seen him doing any work since I got here.

Either he's lazy or he's better than I thought.

* * *

Not too far away - Jin Araya Point of View

* * *

Well we're stuck here. I can't really say that I'm too upset about it: As long as I'm stuck here I'm not getting dragged out on life threatening missions. Sure I want to return home one day, but for now I'll make the best out of this situation.

For the time being I'm content to just sit here in the cafeteria and relax while grabbing something to eat with Hideaki. It's a pretty different layout from what I'm used to, with long rows of tables and chairs and a counter to grab the food at along one side of the room. Faster too: maybe I should propose it for the academy cafeteria back home.

Of course the moment I saw Katsuro I just knew something was going to go wrong. He's got his 'I'm on a mission' face on: the last time I saw that face was right before the big battle in Kiri. So it wasn't a surprise when he took a seat opposite me and Hideaki and then got straight to the point, keeping his voice unusually low.

"Kagura's planning a coup, he wants our help as long as we're here."

Upon hearing that I choked on the food I was eating for a moment before Hideaki slammed his hand into my back making me cough it back up. Bastard didn't even try to be gentle.

As soon as I could breath I answered back, in a low but definitely louder voice.

"No. Just no. I don't want anything to do with another civil war."

Katsuro's face didn't even twitch. Which sent alarm bells through my mind, if he isn't even annoyed at the dismissal then he has a really good reason I don't know about.

"Can you think of a better way to make sure he keeps working on getting us home?"

Ah, damn. As much as I hate to admit it he really does have a point. I slumped a little in my seat, just thinking about all the dangerous situations this was going to lead to made me nervous. Then I looked over at Hideaki. Damn it, they're both waiting for my answer. Raising my hands in surrender I relented. There was really no way to avoid this.

"Fine, fine. I'll let you sort out the details Katsuro, you're the diplomat after all."

Hideaki adds his own two cents.

"It's only fair we repay his help somehow. I'm on it."

* * *

A few hours later - Katsuro Point of View

* * *

We arrived outside what I think is Kaguras' office. I 'think' because I've never actually had to look here to find him before. The door was open when we arrived so we walked right in.

The inside was a fairly plain office with a desk piled high with papers at least four feet high. I wouldn't even know Kagura was in here if he didn't peek around the papers to see us walk in.

"Hey, got your answer then?"

I nodded while walking towards the desk.

"Yeah. We're in. So long as you adhere to the conditions we discussed earlier."

Kagura beamed at us before standing up with papers in his hand. Which he then handed to each of us.

"Great! There's a little problem with your lack of identification, but if you sign those it'll be cleared up by this afternoon."

Looking at the papers, I saw that they were...

Then my head snapped up, and I had to wonder, is this guy really sane?

"I'm really starting to worry about your sanity Kagura."

Kagura just scratched his head while answering. Not looking the least bit ashamed at this terrible idea.

"What? You have no ID, no parents, no papers, nothing. Being adopted by me is the best way to solve all your identity problems."

He then proceeded to nod to himself, as if that actually was a good plan.

The argument afterwards was short and completely pointless. There was no logical way to argue against this absurd idea. So the three of us had no real choice but to sign the adoption papers. At least it's only temporary.

A moment after handing the papers back to Kagura he grabbed a radio from his desk before speaking into it.

"Hey Sarah, call the Academy. They're getting three new students tomorrow, yeah I'll send the paperwork in the morning. You take care now."

For a moment the only thing I could think of doing was looking at him oddly. A sentiment apparently shared by Jin and Hideaki before Jin opened his mouth to ask what I was wondering.

"You don't mean us, right?"

Kagura just stood there, smiling.

I added my own voice.

"Right?"

Still smiling.

The room was filled with the rasp of a sword slowly leaving its' sheathe. Then with Hideaki's annoyingly cheerful voice.

"No killing 'Tou-san' Katsuro."

* * *

Present Day - NOL Academy - Third Person Point of View

* * *

"...And that's how we ended up here."

Hideaki's two teammates let out irritated sighs, not really eager to be reminded of their misfortune. Fortunately for them the rest of the ceremony seemed to pass by quickly. Soon it ended, allowing them to leave and lament their misfortune in a more private setting.

As they neared the stairs Hideaki made an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Well on the bright side there are plenty of good looking girls at this academy and plenty of free time to get to know them."

Jin, apparently having reached his limit, turned as he walked towards the stairs and replied. Completely ignoring the fact that walking backwards towards a set of stairs is a bad idea.

"Yes, because girls are just falling out of the sky and into our laps!"

Just as he finished saying that something collided heavily with Jin's back, sending him to the floor and pinning him there. That something ended up being a blue haired girl with an impressive chest.

Of course there was no way Katsuro could let that go without comment.

"Well, close enough."

* * *

Prologue End

* * *

My god, that dragged on and on when I was writing it. Hopefully it wasn't too tedious to read, I promise to try and avoid chapter length flashbacks in the future. Any and all comments and criticism are welcome.


	2. Not an update, but please read

First I'm sorry for not posting a new chapter, but this is really important I swear.

In just a few days a bill called SOPA will be going through in America. If you don't live in America, like me, you'll probably think that it doesn't bother you. It really will. This bill will stop all fanart, fanfiction etc. Unfortunately a lot of good fan material comes from America. And that'll probably just be the beginning.

So I'm asking you guys and gals, my faithful readers, to please sign this petition ( **petitions . whitehouse .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr** ) We need around 41,000 more signatures to make it work, and we've only got a few days to get it done.

Again sorry for posting this, but like I said it's really important and could kill this site if nobody does anything about it.


End file.
